Something We Called Love
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: "L'amour est ce je ne sais quoi, qui vient de je ne sais où, et qui finit je ne sais comment" - Madeleine de Scudéry. Et pour les quatre Archanges, qu'est-ce que l'amour ?


**Something We Called Love**

Michel connaît l'amour.

C'est la colère qu'il ressent lorsqu'il entend dire que les Léviathans ont réussi à sortir du Purgatoire (_encore_) et ont blessé (_tué_) un de ses cadets.

C'est toujours cette colère qui le pousse à défier le Léviathan tout seul et qui lui permet de renvoyer le monstre pleurnicher dans son oubliette, afin d'y lécher ses plaies pour les trois décennies à venir.

Michel _existe_ pour détruire tout ce qui s'en prend à sa famille ; avant même qu'on fasse de lui le Protecteur du Paradis, c'était sa raison d'être.

L'Aîné des Anges ne se laisse pas souvent aller à la douceur mais parfois, il s'assoit, tout simplement, pour regarder vivre ses frères et sœurs. Il observe Balthazar jouer des tours pendables à Uriel, Anna qui court pleurnicher dans les jupes de Raphaël parce que Naomi s'est encore disputée avec elle, Lucifer qui essaie de séparer Zacharie et Virgil engagés dans leur _énième _bagarre.

Il les regarde et se dit : _Je me bats pour eux_.

Michel sait que l'amour a la couleur et le goût du sang répandu sur le sol.

**(****)**

Lucifer connaît l'amour.

C'est la fierté qu'il ressent lorsqu'il voit un de ses cadets suivre ses instructions et réussir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire auparavant.

C'est la même fierté qu'il ressent lorsqu'il parle aux petits de la Création, de Père et de Michel qu'il admire par-dessus tout.

Lucifer est un bon Archange, un bon frère aîné, mais avant tout, un bon professeur. Il encourage toujours la prise d'initiative et la curiosité, pourvu qu'on ne dépasse pas les limites.

L'Etoile du Matin prise le spectacle d'un jeune ange qui parvient à se dépasser ; c'est pourquoi il applaudit en voyant Inias réussir son premier décollage (même s'il s'écrase deux mètres plus loin), pourquoi il pousse Samandriel à travailler ses dons intellectuels, et pourquoi il laisse Castiel le harceler de questions sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Il les regarde et se dit : _Un jour ils seront encore meilleurs que moi._

Lucifer sait que l'amour a la patience et la sagesse d'un maître.

**(****)**

Raphaël connaît l'amour.

C'est la pulsion qui le pousse à consoler le petit qui est tombé et s'est blessé à l'aile, au genou ou n'importe où ailleurs, tout ce qui compte c'est que l'enfant _souffre_.

C'est la même pulsion qui l'amène à raconter des histoires, chanter des comptines et prendre dans ses bras ceux de ses cadets qui le demandent.

Raphaël n'a pas besoin de se forcer à veiller sur les autres ; c'est un désir qui lui vient naturellement. Le désir de _prendre soin_.

Le guérisseur attitré du paradis est presque toujours en compagnie de ses cadets ; il s'occupe de moucher le nez de Rachel lorsque la poupée de cette dernière est détruite au-delà du réparable, il soigne les yeux de Tobie lorsque le petit se met des saletés dedans, et il assure à Anna que non, Père ne va pas la détester pour avoir tapé Uriel.

Il les regarde et se dit : _Je dois veiller sur eux_.

Raphaël sait que l'amour a la chaleur et la douceur d'une étreinte.

**(****)**

Gabriel connaît l'amour.

C'est le bonheur douloureux qu'il ressent dès qu'il voit deux des membres de sa famille en train de rire ensemble.

C'est le même bonheur douloureux qu'il ressent lorsqu'il se sent _vivre_, un bonheur qui le remplit tellement qu'il en souffre physiquement, presque au point d'en mourir.

Gabriel ferait n'importe quoi, est prêt à n'importe quoi pour ses frères et sœurs. Y compris à souffrir. Y compris à mourir.

La Main Gauche de Dieu ne demande rien de plus qu'être avec sa famille ; alors, il enseigne à Balthazar tous les mauvais tours de son répertoire, fait l'impossible pour convaincre Michel d'apprendre le hip-hop, pose exprès à Lucifer une question dont il connaît déjà la réponse, et aide Raphaël à calmer Castiel qui fait un cauchemar.

Il les regarde et se dit : _C'est ma famille_.

Gabriel sait que l'amour a la violence et l'intensité du brasier de l'Enfer.


End file.
